Problem: The perimeter of a square is $32$ feet. How long is each side?
Explanation: $\text{? ft}$ The perimeter is the total length of all the sides of the shape added together. $ {\text{?}} + {\text{?}} + {\text{?}} + {\text{?}} = 32\text{ ft} $ $ {8} + {8} + {8} + {8} = 32\text{ ft} $ The sides of a square are all the same length, so each side must be $8$ feet long.